This invention relates to a process for producing 1,17-diamino-9-azaheptadecane (dioctamethylene triamine) (hereinunder referred to as "triamine") which is useful as an intermediate for agricultural agents.
The triamine may be used as an intermediate for synthesizing guazatin, an agricultural agent which is useful as an agricultural bactericide and has antibacterial properties relative to plant pathogenic bacteria.